Young Justice Drabbles
by FFXIIIYJKH1313
Summary: Short stories of my favorite couples, Crack, Femslash, and Bromance. A lot of Ratings but mostly M For well sexual content. Some pairings are Spitfire, Chalant, Supermartian, Torpedo, BatsXCatwoman, Superwomen, Hawks, Supercanary, Supermagic, Wonderbettle, and a lot more. Ratings K,T, and M.
1. World Of Chances, Love, Need you Now

**Drabbles on My Favorite Couples and Crack Ships! Yes there's gonna BE A LOT so just bear with my fellow viewers! And yes there will be cannon ships, and not all will be pairings maybe friendships, family, and brother and sister relationships! GOT IT! Ok first chapter is Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Hawkwoman friendship!**

"So what about you and Big Blue?" Diana cocked an eyebrow up at her friend, she saw Dinah smirk and Shayera sipping her coffee.

"What do you mean?"

"What she means Diana is are you two?" Diana set her cup down and looked at her friends.

"No, we're just friends nothing more." Shayera and Dinah looked at each other, then looked back at their blue eyed friend.

"Really? Because it seemed to me back in that meeting you got really close to him." Diana laughed a little. She rolled her eyes while sipping her coffee.

"Like I said nothing more. Besides what about you Shayera?"

"Wh-What about me?" Diana had Shayera cornered now. Dinah looked at the two entirely confused.

"I heard that Katar kissed Power Girl." Shayera's face dropped, she still hadn't forgiven him and what he did. Diana realized what she just did, "Shay I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine."

"Oh that. Yeah I heard about it." Dinah put her hand on her shoulder, Diana looked away from her friends who caught both of their attentions, they saw Hawkman, Superman, and Batman walked in. Shayera turned away, Diana and Dinah kept looking. The three men went into the kitchen, Shayera looked out the window, she was glad the watchtower had windows.

"Is she mad at you still?" Katar looked at Superman, he sipped his coffee while Batman was pouring Clark a cup.

"Yeah, I don't blame her." He put his cup down and took off his helmet, his hair was jet black and a little shaggy.

The girls stop talking when Batman and Superman came over.

"Diana could I borrow you for a moment." Diana nodded and grabbed Clark's hand, Batman looked over to Dinah.

"We need to go to the cave." Dinah gave him a look, He tilted his head. Dinah got up and walked out with him. Shayera sighed, she got up and walked to the kitchen. Katar looked at her, yup, still mad.

"So you're not talking to me now?" She let out a laugh and placed a hand on her hip.

"Why?"

"Look how many times do I to say sorry Shay?" She walked closer to him, she gave him 'the look'

"I don't know! You kissed Power Girl!" her eyes got watery, he moved a strand of her hair behind her hair. She jerked her face away from him, he put his hand on her cheek and moved her head back towards him.

"I didn't mean it."

"Sure." She choked her words out. She wrapped her arms around his upper abdomen. "I thought you loved me."

"I do." She tilted her head at him. He kissed her on her cheek, which made her wings flutter.

"You promise?" he nodded at her, she placed her head on his chest.

"You didn't want to talk to me did you?"

"Nope." Diana punch Clark on the shoulder, he rubbed his arm. They sat down at a table were Shayera and Katar joined both hand in hand. Dinah came running in, she jumped over the table and hid behind Shayera's wings.

"What did you do?" Dinah was trying to catch her breath, she finally did and looked at her fellow friends.

"Well the kids and I played a little prank on the Bats and now he really pissed." They all heard Batman yell her name

"DINAH!"

**Short! I know sorry, anyways there will be more tomorrow and maybe some Femslash and Bromance MAYBE! SO R&R Please I'm BEGGING YOU! And Please review my Conner/Zatanna story PLEASE!**


	2. As The World Falls Down

**Authors Note: Ok I got this idea while watching 'Labyrinth' it's a GREAT 80's movie with David Bowie. If you don't know who he is then…. SHAME ON YOU! No I'm kidding Anyways this story is for Valentine's Day, and its My OC Dana and Zatanna so it's FxF. And the Cave never blew up OKAY!**

**Summary:** Dana forgets her anniversary, and Zatanna is mad, but Dick, Wally, Artemis, and M'Gann come to the rescue to help Dana make up for her mistake, with a little help from the league and the team!

**Rating: ****M for language and jokes maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the character from the film (if I did well the movie would be PG13 or rated R..) , I don't own 'As the world falls down' belongs to David Bowie nor do I own 'Within You', and I don't own Young Justice (I wish I did…). The only thing I own is Dana, she's mine! But you can borrow her just ask me okay! Good (I don't own Tumblr; I'm saying this because it will appear towards the end.)**

Today was the day, Valentine's Day, an ordinary day right? No today was their anniversary for Dana and Zatanna; they've been together for 4 years, happy right? Nope not for them; Dana forgot.

"I can't believe she forgot!" Zatanna slammed the door shut, Dana forgot their anniversary. She never did she always remembered.

"Zee, you can't blame her. She's had a lot on her mind." Artemis knew how Dana felt when the revealed their undercover plan to the league and the team a couple weeks ago.

"I don't care. She always remembers." M'Gann, Artemis, and Raquel saw Zatanna's watery eyes. M'Gann got up to hug her friend. When Dick and Zee broke up it wasn't a big deal; but M'Gann saw real love between Dana and Zatanna. When Zatanna first showed up at the cave M'Gann saw Dana light up like a Christmas tree; and she saw how hurt she was when she Dick and Zatanna kiss that one New Year's Eve.

"I can't believe I forgot!" Dana slammed her head against the table, Wally and Dick heard about what happen.

"Dana calm down." Wally put a hand on her shoulder, and Dick was trying to calm her down.

"I'm not going to calm down Wally!" just then Diana, Dinah, Shayera, Mari, and Barda walked in.

"Whoa what's up with all the yelling?" Mari looked at Wally, then Dick. Dana turned around to look at her best friend Wally moved when Barda stood right in front of Dana.

"I forgot my anniversary with Zatanna." That earned Dana getting slapped by her mother. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Dana, you forgot! Are you serious?" Barda was glaring at her daughter. She raised Dana better.

"Wally you're a genius!"

"How is he a genius?" Dana glared at her two friends.

"Well, I thought since you and Zee love Labyrinth so much, why not have a masquerade and sing to Zatanna."

"Wally, I didn't know you could be so romantic." Dinah winked at him. She knew that he forgot a lot of times with Artemis but always made up for it in bed.

"Wally! You're a fucking genius! It's perfect, but how are we going to pull it off?" Dana was getting nervous now.

"Well I like the idea." Artemis said walking in with Raquel and M'Gann.

"You could ask Zatanna to make the basement of the cave the crystal ball?"

"Okay, but what about the dresses?"

"Magic." Wally winked at Artemis. This was going to worked

Later that day everyone knew about the plan except for Zatanna she agreed to make the basement to exactly like the crystal ball; but she didn't agree with the dress, that Jennifer wore in the movie. She loved the dress but it didn't scream Zatanna. Instead she bought one that was a midnight purple with diamonds all over her right shoulder going down to her hip.

"I'm not dying my hair blond." Dana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dana I'm just going to cut it, not dye it." Dana sat down in the chair her hair was dripping wet. She knew Dinah was good with hair; and she knew what she was doing cutting Dana's hair and then make it messy. Dinah watched 'Labyrinth' before; hell she had a crush on David Bowie too. Soon Dana's hair looked like Jareth's, finally.

"Zee you like gorgeous." Raquel squealed at her friend. Zatanna's hair was curled with glitter in her hair as well. She wore red lipstick which was very dark, eye liner, and some glitter on her eye lids.

"You think?" Zatanna was only thinking about Dana, she hadn't heard from since this morning when she yelled at her. Feeling guilty Zatanna wanted to say sorry to her; but at the same time didn't. Dana did after all forget about their anniversary; but she remembered all those years.

"Tanna, you alright?" She looked behind her to see Artemis walking in.

"Have you heard from Dana?" She sat down looking at her friends; she was going to go crazy if Dana left.

"We haven't seen or heard from her. Sorry Zee."

"Well you look handsome Dana." Dick laughed which earned him a slap on the chest.

"Shut up." He laughed even harder; she was talking with a British accent which was really good.

"Are you really going to sing to her?" Dana looked at Wally who was fixing his bow.

"Yes. Yes I am, mate." Wally smirk at her, he remembered the first time he meant Dana she was on a mission with Wonder Woman. After that mission they hung out together; he was the only member besides Dick and Conner who knew about Dana. All four of them had a sleep over once and watched 'Labyrinth' over and over wanting Sarah to stay with Jareth.

"Conner, stop moving!" M'Gann was fixing his coat, Conner was happy about this plan. When he first saw 'Labyrinth' he remembered Dana telling him everything. He loved Dana like a little sister.

"Sorry." He kissed M'Gann on the cheek.

Finally the ball started, Zatanna wasn't there yet Dana was, and she was nervous as hell. She had a great voice, but that wasn't it she was afraid that Zee would reject her like Sarah did Jareth. She mentally slapped herself; she really needed to stop comparing her love life with 'Labyrinth'.

"She's coming." As soon as Artemis yelled that Dana's heart stopped. Zatanna walked in to see everyone ballroom dancing she heard a familiar tune. She rolled her eyes looking to the left to see the team dancing. She turned around to see a tall mirror. Behind her, she saw Dana, standing alone. She was in a midnight blue frock coat, diamante at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs. Ruffs of pale gray silk at her throat and wrists set off the pallor of her skin. On her legs she was wearing black tights and black, shiny boots. She was holding a deviled looking mask on a stick, but she had lowered it now, to look straight at Sarah in the mirror. Behind her, dancers were whirling. She held her hand out. Zatanna turned around to see her still there. She accepted it. She looked up to see Dana smiling down at her, Zatanna knew she was up to something. Dana opened her mouth and began to sing to her.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes._

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes._

Zatanna, mouth gaped open. Dick sang to her, but Dana never sang her voice was beautiful. She remembered telling Dana she wants to play this song at her wedding before they started dating.

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beatin' so fast_

_In search of new dreams._

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart._

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart._

Dana looked down to see her lover getting teary eyed.

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down._

She spun them around, pulling Zatanna closer. Zatanna smiled at her looking at her through her foggy eyes.

_Falling._

_Falling down._

_Falling in love._

Far across the room Barda, Scott, Dick, Wally, Artemis, Babs, Diana, and Clark were watching the whole thing. Barda smiled at this, she knew Dana was bi, all she ever wanted was Dana to be happy and she was.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold._

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

_Though we're strangers 'til now,_

_We're choosing the path_

_Between the stars._

_I'll leave my love_

_Between the stars._

Dana looked over to see her mom smiling and mouthing 'I'm proud of you.'

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill is gone._

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down._

Zatanna saw Dana looking over and smiled at her friends. Both looking at each other locking eyes. Zatanna never notice that one of Dana's eyes were darker than the other. Dana had make up on like David Bowie did in the ballroom scene.

_Falling_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

_Makes no sense at all._

_Makes no sense to fall._

_Falling_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling._

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down._

Dana and Zatanna stopped dancing when another song came on. "I'm still mad at you." Zatanna smiled up at Dana still in her arms.

Dana laughed a little and said "Your eyes can be so cruel." Zatanna rolled her eyes and slapped Dana on the chest.

"Ok I forgive you a little, but not completely." She looked at Dana, who was looking around the room nervously. She felt Dana tugged her off to the side of the room.

"I was waiting for this till your birthday but I can't wait any longer." Zatanna was really confused now.

"What are you talking about Dan-" she was cut off when she saw Dana get on one knee.

"Zee I know your mad at me. I can't live without you, your half of my heart. I had a crush on you ever since you stepped foot into the cave; Zatanna you are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Zatanna Zatara will you marry me?" She smiled innocently at her; she saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." Once Dana got up, Zatanna hugged her tightly. Across the room both the league and the team watch as Dana just proposed to Zatanna.

"Well fuck. That was unexpected." Barda looked at Scott who was laughing; he looked up at his beautiful wife and kissed her on the cheek. "She's just like her father."

"How's that?"

"You asked me to marry right on the battlefield honey."

"So what do you say you and me go on Tumblr and say that we're canon now?" Dana winked at her; Zatanna looked at Dana and rolled her eyes.

"First of all I'm not Sarah, and I know you're dressed up as Jareth-"

"No you're dressed up as the Goblin Queen. And I'm the female black haired version of Jareth; so to me Sareth is canon."

"Whatever. Stupid tight wearing Goblin King." She kissed her on lips and walked out of the room with her.

**A/N: Done! One more thing picture hearing a woman's voice singing 'As the world falls down' okay. And you should probably look up 'Within you' and 'As the world falls down' on youtube or whatever. I am 14 but 80's stuff rocks or anything that involves Jennifer Connelly (Who played Sarah) or David Bowie (That man who changed my life.) now If you'll excuse me I have some Labyrinth Fanfics to read.. I'm still taking request! For these things ok! Please R&R~~~!**


End file.
